The Pleasures of Water and Technology
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: After learning she can stream her favorite show on her tablet, Peridot sat in the barn to do so but her curiosity leads to a rather fun idea. Contains Lapidot.


_**Hi mortals. This is my first attempt at a M rated story, that I probably would've tried at some point anyway, so don't judge it too hard. This idea was made real thanks to SinfulNature1123. Here we have two gems that make up a wonderful shipping name; Lapidot. Keep in mind this is just a start so don't expect a good lemon here. Without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

 ** _Lapidot Love_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

We find our favorite space Dorito in the barn on a large box searching for something on her tablet. She recently learned she could preform an action known as "streaming" on the tablet and instantly went to find Camp Pining Hearts.

Peridot typed it in the search box and clicked on the first link to appear. The first sound she hears is swanky porno music. "Wait, did they change the beginning instrumental for the show?" She asked as she watched.

The Dorito must've misspelled something for this wasn't Camp Pining Hearts, or rather not the one she was used to. As she watched she had several questions. "Why are they removing their exodermal covering?" She asked as she actually did the same.

One of her fingers reached down between her legs as she found her dark green folds. "Why are they licking each other's reproductive organs?" She asked as she pushed a finger into her green pussy with a soft moan.

As the video progressed, Peri's face had turned dark green as she pistoned her finger in and out of her pussy with moans that echoed those from the video. She didn't notice her roommate enter the barn until she was standing over her and cleared her throat.

Peridot looked up at Lapis who stared at her. "What are you doing?" She asked the green gem. "Lapis, I was, um, you see." Peridot couldn't utter a full sentence as Lapis looked at the tablet.

"I see. Why don't I help you?" Lapis asked with a small smile as she removed her dress to show her slim, sexy body. Peridot blushed more as she watched Lapis.

The Lazuli took the tablet from Peridot and kissed her deeply and roughly. Peridot gasped then moaned from this. Lapis used water from outside to make small hands that groped the small gem's body.

Peridot moaned from the treatment as Lapis bit her nipple. The smol gem jolted at this as she moaned loudly and arched her back when she reached her orgasm. Lapis moved as she moved the water to make chains that held Peridot down.

"What are you doing?" Peridot asked with a hint of fear. "I think I should repay you for your kindness with a bit of roughness." Lapis said as she gathered some water above her sapphire blue pussy to form a solid-liquid cock.

Peridot looked at it. "Lapis, where did you learn that?" She asked. "That video had a guy and I saw this. Thought I'd try it myself." Lapis said as the tip pressed on Peridot's pussy and pushed in making the green gem gasp.

Lapis looked at the tablet to see instead of two women there was a man and woman. She started to thrust her hips like the man as Peridot squirmed and moaned.

Lapis made another water cock and started to fuck herself with it. The two gems were in a form of nirvana as they bucked their hips against each other and the liquid-solid phallic objects currently pleasing them.

Peridot was squirming so much her ferrokinesis was activating without her knowing and caused a few small steel beams to fly into her and Lapis' ass and vibrate. This made the two moan more as Lapis struggled to concentrate on her constructs.

The blue gem made a water clone of herself with a large cock near Peridot's mouth as it thrusted into the smol mouth of the triangle gem. Lapis and her clone abused Peridot's holes as the gems received pleasure from the beams and whips Peridot fashioned from a few wires that were lying around.

The pleasure went on for hours as the barn echoed the moans of these lesbian space rocks. Lapis screamed as she came and lost her concentration on her constructs making them disappear and without the Water Lapis muffling it, Peridot's scream of pleasure was heard as she came hard before blacking out from the sheer intensity of her orgasm.

Lapis laid next to Peridot with a genuine smile as she cuddled the Peri. "I wonder what she finds next." She said as the star iris closed on her kissing Peridot's cheek.

* * *

 _ **So, this was my first lemon. I will be happy if you don't be too harsh in the judging of it. If you want more, please god don't, give me ideas to try and work with.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


End file.
